The Gurgi Intervention
by Aria Breuer
Summary: All Frodo wanted was peace and quiet. So what was Gurgi and his entire Gurgi family doing at Bag End, other than to wrecking havoc to the poor hobbit's house? Oh woes Frodo! Theme: Regret. Warning: Major Spoilers in Reviews


**Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_ and "The Black Cauldron". They belong to J.R.R. Tolkien, Lloyd Alexander, and Disney.

*.*.*

Here is another one-shot for my Fanfiction Stories by Theme Collection. :)

*.*.*

Frodo slept soundly on his cushioned orange chair. The feeling of taking a good nap was something he looked forward to almost every single day! Maybe that was exaggeration. Either way, he didn't expect anyone at this hour, as it was so—

 _Ring!_

Frodo opened one eye suspiciously. Maybe he was hearing things. He closed his eye, attempting to fall asleep again—

 _Ring! Ring!_

Oh, that bell. He would have to remove that doorbell, so it wouldn't annoy him again. He groaned, getting up from his chair and approaching the front green round door, opening it to find a brownie with grey-and-white fur and brown hands and feet. Oh, the creature was jumping up and down! Why?

"Can I help you?" Frodo asked the creature, sleepily.

"Ooh!" Gurgi ran into the house without complaint. "Gurgi sees crunchy apples. Gurgi wants to eat apples whole!"

"Wait. What?" Frodo asked, closing the door. He advanced into the kitchen, finding it already a complete mess. "What are you doing?" He squeaked, trying to wake up.

"Oooh!" Gurgi zipped this way and that throughout Bag End, destroying vases and wrecking beds. He even jumped up and down on beds, messing them up.

By the time Frodo became fully awake, he found Gurgi zipping out of the house in victory. Frodo closed the door, observing the damage. "How could one creature cause such destruction? I hope he doesn't come back."

 _Ring! Ring!_

"Now what?" Frodo asked, opening the door to find more Gurgis parading around his house, wrecking everything in sight. Frodo shook his head, collapsing in front of the front door. What did he do to deserve such recklessness? Why him? He rubbed his forehead, hoping the nightmare would end. "Oh, it's a nightmare!"

"For you," Gurgi said, passing to him one of the apples.

"Thanks," Frodo said, setting the apple down on the floor. He was regretting this, every single moment of it!

"What did Gurgi do? Gurgi feels bad," Gurgi whimpered, bursting into tears.

 _Are you serious?_ Frodo asked internally, unsure what to do for the creature who destroyed his house. He looked on at the windows as the other Gurgis smashed them with rocks. He couldn't take this anymore! He got up and ran towards the kitchen, screaming his full head off out the window. Why did it have to be him? Couldn't it be someone else? And how come Sam's house was all nice and shiny, without Gurgi wrecking his house, too? It wasn't fair! Not in the very least.

"What's wrong, Frodo?" Gurgi asked, surprising the hobbit.

"How do you know my name?" Frodo asked, looking at him now.

"Oh, this is for you!" One Gurgi asked, nearly handing the hobbit his mail before chomping down on it.

Frodo lightly banged his head on the sink, while the Gurgis invaded his house, ripping it apart until the foundation started to crack. Frodo darted for the parlor window, climbing out it just as the Gurgis did. By the time Frodo looked back at Bag End, it was completely destroyed. He shook his head, watching the Gurgis flee the scene.

He didn't ask for this. None of it! But now he had nowhere to go. Well, maybe he could try Sam's house, which didn't take long to decide. Sam agreed right away.

"I hope no Gurgis invade this house! No soiree!" Sam shook his head, passing to Frodo some biscuits.

"Oh, thank you, Sam!" Frodo said, cheerily. "Yes, let's hope nothing parades around Bag End anymore."

An Oliphaunt trumpeted, charging towards Sam's house and demolishing it with his large feet. Hamfast and the rest of the Gamgee family rushed towards the house, complaining about the Oliphaunt attack. Frodo cracked a smile, laughing his head off at last. Well, at least he wasn't the only one now with a house destroyed! That was for sure. He just hoped the rest of the Shire wasn't invaded—

How was he always right about these things? The whole of the Shire was attacked by fierce creatures and even fiercer orcs. Yes, it couldn't have been a sorrier ending to a tragic tale.

The End.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
